The invention relates generally to a display package, and more particularly to a package including a box for supporting an ornamental object and a sleeve at least partially inserted within the box through which the ornamental object may be viewed.
When packaging and displaying an ornamental object, such as a piece of jewelry, the object is often displayed in a package which provides an appealing visual display, while also functioning as a storage or travel container for the article of jewelry. One such package includes a box having an open top, a pad or other base member disposed within the box for supporting the article of jewelry, and a sleeve member positioned over the open box and including a window through which the object may be viewed. In such a package, the sleeve is slid over the open box and can easily be removed by sliding the box from within the sleeve. These types of packages provide a visually appealing and cost effective display for articles of jewelry. However, the sleeve member may be easily removed from the box, either unintentionally or purposely. If unintentionally, the object positioned within the box may become damages, if purposely, the object may be easily stolen.
Thus, there is continued need in the art for display boxes which can display an ornamental object, such as a piece of jewelry, in an attractive and reliable fashion while also discouraging removal of the object and/or damage to the object disposed therein.
It is an object of the display package disclosed herein to provide a device for displaying an ornamental object in an attractive and reliable fashion while also discouraging removal of the object and/or damage to the object. The display package preferably includes a box having side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, an open front, a base member which supports the ornamental object therein, and a sleeve including a pair of side tabs which are insertable into the interior of the box in order to removably secure the sleeve to the box. The sleeve preferably includes a window or opening for viewing the ornamental object supported within the box, and is removable from the box in a manner which discourages theft, but is easy to assemble. The sleeve is preferably positioned such that a front member overlays the open end of the box, and so that the ornamental object is viewable through the window. The side tabs are preferably folded and inserted between an interior surface of the side walls of the box and the base member. A top tab and a bottom tab are then folded so as to be positioned over and adjacent to the exterior of the top wall and bottom wall of the box, respectively. Thereafter, rear tabs of the sleeve are extended over the exterior of the back wall of the box and are removably interengaged with each other in order to removably secure the sleeve over the box.